Caellach Ryder
Caellach Ryder is a Bounty Hunter in the new galaxy. WIP Appearance Cael is a toned, dark-skinned young man standing at 6'2 and weighing 171 lbs. When seen in public, he's often seen wearing pants, black riding boots, and a black leather jacket. He has short white hair and can be seen wearing his trademark orange sunglasses. He also wears a special red titanium alloy glove on his right hand. He usually keeps a blue lightsaber he stole from a Jedi strapped to his back and two laser pistols hidden in his jacket. Personality Caellach is a man without a care in the world, all he really cares about is living for the moment and getting paid for what he does best: Hunting people and stealing from bigwigs! He's easy going and sarcastic, often usually seen pissing off some tough guy for his own amusement. But that's not to say he's not careful despite his carefree attitude. Because of his job and what he does on the side, Cael is a pretty crafty person and not one to take for a fool. History WIP Stats What are Stats? In the Star Wars Academy 'r''ole-play' the goal is to make each character have equal opportunities in terms of stats, to do this every OC is given 25 points, 5''' points within each Stat Category. During the process of creating your OC, you have the option to redistribute these stats, increasing one stat but lowering another, however there must be at least 1 point in every Stat Category. With this system every character remains balanced; raising one stat will lower another creating distinct weaknesses and strengths. The stat chart is only to be used as a guideline to represent a characters strengths and weaknesses, keep this in mind during combat. If someone is having an issue with how something was achieved during a fight, they can routinely refer to the stat chart of the OC in question to ascertain if what was done was viable and reflected the characters stats. In addition to the 25 points, each OC is allowed 2 extra specialization points, coming to a grand total of 27 points, these specialization points must both be spent within the same Stat Category. '' '''What does each Stat Category reflect? *'Strength-' is your characters physical power. This represents your characters ability to inflict damage and should in some way match with your characters physical physique. If your character is able to deal massive amounts of damage then they should have high points in this. *'Agility-' is your characters speed and reflexes. This represents your characters flexibility, awareness and speed. If your character is extremely fast with awe-inspiring reflexes and flexibility then they should have high points in this. *'Endurance-' is your characters physical defense. This represents your characters ability to withstand pressure whether it is physical training and exercise, combat, torture. If your character has a high tolerance for pain and can endure immense amounts of physical pressure then they should have high points in this. *'Force-' is your characters sensitivity to the Force. This represents how well your character is able to utilize the force however it may be. If your character is extremely in tune with the Force and can utilize it in advanced ways then they should have high points in this. *'Weapon Dexterity-' is your characters ability to handle weapons. This represents how well your character can operate whatever weapons they have at their disposal and reflects their knowledge of the weapon. If your character is an expert gunslinger or is an expert with a light sabers then they should have high points in this. Stat Overview Caellach is the type of guy that tries to avoid head on confrontations, but that's not to say he can't hold his own. He quick on his feet and has excellent reaction times due to him being used to escaping out of dangerous situations. He's also quite skilled with guns and close ranged weapons and is knowledgable about the Force. He sees the Force as an interesting weapon to use to get what he wants but he doesn't use it regularly, if anything it's just another tool... Abilities Your Character's special abilities. Don't be Madara/Kenpachi/ect. Trivia Tell people things about them.